


Memories

by KathleenRaven



Series: Olivarry Fanvids [9]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Crisis on Infinite Earths Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe), Fanvids, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathleenRaven/pseuds/KathleenRaven
Summary: A sad olivarry video
Relationships: Barry Allen/Oliver Queen
Series: Olivarry Fanvids [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1521623
Kudos: 1





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Scenes in black and White are flashbacks

<https://youtu.be/dmlcIs7qGDg>


End file.
